A wide variety of devices include a camera for acquiring digital images. Examples of devices that may include a camera for acquiring digital images include handheld devices, e.g., cell phones, PDAs, and handheld computers, among others.
A digital image acquired by such a device may include image blur. Image blur may be caused by movement of the device during digital image acquisition.
A digital image that includes image blur caused by the movement of the device may be corrected by measuring the movement of the device and then removing the image blur from the digital image based on the measured movement. One technique for measuring the movement of a device to correct image blur may include equipping the device with an accelerometer. An accelerometer, however, may increase the cost of the device and may undesirably increase the bulk of the device.